


megaphone to my chest

by overjoyedlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crush, Cute, First Date, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nerd!Dan, One Shot, i guess, yeah idk how to work tags that well so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overjoyedlester/pseuds/overjoyedlester
Summary: Phil is convinced that him and Dan are meant to be.(Now all he has to do is work up the nerve to ask Dan out on a date.)





	megaphone to my chest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is me (hopefully) making my way into the dan&phil fanfic writing world. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this cute lil one shot of sorts. High school au’s might be overdone but I still love them with all my heart so I decided to write one.
> 
> My tumblr is overjoyedlester if any of you wanna come talk to me on there <3 
> 
> Oh, and this fic was inspired by The Lourve by lorde because I love melodrama and so does Dan so why not write a fic titled after one of the songs from the album?

***

Phil was a bit in love.

  
This wasn’t a rare occurrence for him; Phil loved nearly everything in one way or another - from the neighbor’s dogs he’d walk during the weekends to the times he’d third-wheel with his older brother, Martyn, and his girlfriend just so he’d have a free ride to see whatever interesting film had come out recently - and everything he did was seen through sparkling eyes and a mind filled with understanding. He was constantly becoming amazed, in awe, and in love, but not with people he’d only held a few proper conversations with because that didn’t make sense.

  
But - well, Phil thought Dan was something different. Sometimes he’d look at Dan and see him playing the piano in the band room or flicking through some deep and dark looking books in the library and Phil would just get this feeling, he understood the boy even though he didn’t really know him and it made him feel as if there was some sort of string tying them together, pushing them closer, leaving them with a connection that was never spoken about because it didn’t require speaking, just understanding.

  
Phil was a bit in love though, so it might’ve all been in his head. Regardless, every time he would catch sight of Dan he‘d stop, breathe twice, and step forward to make conversation, which was rare for Phil, because he was always the shy, weird classmate that seemingly couldn’t get the hang of high school social cues. Dan though, _Dan_ , brought out something within him that made him unable to stop speaking. He’d look at Dan’s eyes (brown and warm and dark) and suddenly find himself going on tangents about animals or what movie he last saw in theatres or some new song he heard the other day. Dan never said anything but his silence sort of spoke for itself.

  
Phil couldn’t stop though, he’d always talk to Dan when he saw him during school hours, even if all he did was embarrass himself, because he was a bit lovesick and had never been that way before so who could blame him?

So he kept talking, not expecting anything, just wanting to tell Dan everything he had bottled inside of him, and waited for Dan to either tell him to fuck off or at least take him somewhere nice if he was going to be so annoying.

Phil just hoped it would happen soon, because he wasn’t sure how much more he could take at this point.

  
***

  
Phil walked into the library, feeling gross and tired and very much like a melodramatic high school student. 

  
He hadn’t had the best of days, having nearly failed a maths test, but the week was finally over and it was nearly time to go home, hide inside of his bedroom, and play Mario Kart endlessly until the school week restarted.

  
“Hey, honey.” Kathryn, Phil’s mom, smiled from behind the librarian’s desk. Phil smiled back, walking over. “How was school?” She added, squeezing his shoulder when he was near enough.

  
“Alright.” Phil really didn’t want her to find out about the bad maths grade. He scanned his eyes over the library, looking for curly brown hair. There were a few people meandering around, some for after school tutoring and others to kill time before their bus or parents arrived to give them a lift home. Phil recognized nearly all of them, they were frequent after school library visitors, but he didn’t speak a word to any of them, not knowing what to say, because Phil, despite being eighteen, still didn’t understand the purpose of small talk. “Have you seen Dan by any chance?”

  
“I think he went upstairs, mentioned something about needing to use the computers.” Kathryn never asked why Phil always looked and asked for Dan, she was a kind enough mom to know the things Phil was prone to be sensitive and awkward about, and Dan Howell was certainly one of those things.

  
“Okay, thanks, text me when it’s time to go?” Phil asked, knowing his mom would have to stay in the library until all of the high schoolers had dispersed.

  
“Of course.” Kathryn smiled once more, watching her child head towards the stairs leading up to the second floor of the library, the floor that was dedicated to more research-based readings and filled with nearly outdated computers and a few printers. She thought about telling Phil that Dan was probably busy with school work if he was holed up in the second floor, but doubted it would do any good. Phil was always persistent when it came to having Dan’s attention, that much Kathryn had observed on her own.

  
***

  
Phil’s hands always shook when he got really nervous or excited. Walking up the stairs and into the second floor of the library was no exception; his hands shook, palms grew sweaty, and there was this huge, probably maniac looking grin on his face. He knew he probably looked crazy, but Dan made him feel crazy.

  
“Hi!” Dan also made him insanely happy, which is why Phil was always so talkative and giggly around him. It’s because of this, these feelings, that Phil is almost convinced Dan doesn’t feel anything similar to what Phil does because, if he did, how could he stand it? Always being so composed and tired-looking. Phil got a bad maths score yet the mere sight and acknowledgement of Dan Howell makes him feel as if he’s won a Noble Prize instead.

  
“Hey,” Dan’s shoulders were hunched over one of the library computers, a few books spread out on the desk space beside of the keyboard. He was probably doing an essay of some sort, Phil deducted, because Dan was extra smart and had skipped a grade and was still at the top of his class (it’s suffice to say Phil loved and envied him in equal measures), “how’re you?”

  
Phil took the seat beside Dan, turning to face the brown-eyed boy so he didn’t accidentally knock into any of the books and papers, “I’m good. I nearly failed a maths test today, I got a 65%, but mom doesn’t know about it yet so please don’t mention it to her, I know you two like to chit-chat when you check out your books.”

  
Dan laughed a bit at that, his face looking lighter and younger with the noise. Phil felt as if he might pass out. “I won’t, promise.”

  
“Oh! How’re you? I didn’t even think to ask. I just assumed you’d want to know all about my maths grade, sorry.” Phil’s hands rubbed over the denim of his jeans, wanting to get away the sweat incase Dan decided to touch his hands or something. “You probably think I’m a bit of an idiot for failing maths class, since I’m in the easiest one, but I swear I actually studied and tried on this.” Phil wasn’t lying, he had studied, even if it was just for thirty minutes the period before the maths test.

  
“I -“ Dan laughs again, although it seems more nervous this time, as if he doesn’t know what to say. Unfortunately, it’s the laugh Phil hears most often, “no, I’m not much good at maths either.”

  
Phil waits a few seconds, holding back from going on another talking spell just in case Dan decides to add something (like the answer to Phil’s “how’re you” question), but nothing comes so Phil starts again, not wanting the conversation to be over or for them to sit in awkward silence, “So, do you have any plans this weekend? There’s supposed to be a bunch of new movies playing at this theater close to my house, I was thinking about trying to get Martyn to take me to see one. Do you like movies? You seem like you would, but only the ones with really pretty cinematography and not much talking, maybe foreign films?”

  
“Well,” Dan closes all of the tabs he has open on the computer and stands from his seat when one of the printers in the corner starts going off, “I don’t have much planned for the weekend, you should know that by now.” (because Phil asks every Friday what Dan is doing over the weekend. Dan always says “nothing much, really.” Phil keeps waiting for them to make plans together, outside of school, but it never works itself into the conversation) “I like movies a lot though, it doesn’t matter what kind, although I sort of prefer a good TV series I can binge watch on Netflix.”

  
They were soulmates, Phil’s mind decided.

  
“Really? Me too!”

  
“Yeah,” Dan gets his papers and sits back down, starting to pick up and organize all of his books and papers inside of his book bag. Phil knows he’s packing up, getting ready to leave, but he doesn’t move, doesn’t want to go a full two days without speaking to Dan again, “movies are always really nice to see in theaters though. . .” Dan trails off, a patch of red starting to bloom near his jawline, “it adds to the whole experience, um, I might go there this weekend if there are a lot of cool movies playing like you said.”

  
Here’s your chance here’s your chance here’s your chance, “That’d be. . .cool, do you know what day you’ll go?” Phil realizes that Dan just decided he might go to the movies this weekend, but if he can keep the topic of going to the movies prevalent in the conversation then maybe he can figure out a way for them to go to the movies together. Maybe. Hopefully.

Dan’s face goes even redder at that, “Oh. . .um, no. . .”

  
“I’ll probably go Saturday, to the eight o’clock showing or something because that’s the best time to watch a movie. Obviously.” Phil wasn’t sure how subtle he was being, but he was _trying_.

  
“Maybe I’ll go at that time too then, if I can.” Dan looks at Phil to give him a quirky, little smile that shows off his dimples.  
“Do you have anyone to see a movie with? Usually I go with my brother and his girlfriend, but sometimes I just ride the bus there.” _Say no._

  
“No, I don’t normally go with anyone, erm, I guess I’ll have to ride the bus too, since I don’t have my license yet.” Dan has finished packing up his things at this point but had yet to move an inch towards the door.

“Maybe I’ll see you there then? If we go see the same movie.”

  
“Maybe I’ll see you on the bus? I mean, if we ride the same one.” Dan laughs afterwards. His eyes are sparkling in a way that Phil thinks is mischievous, as if he’s in on his own little joke, not caring if Phil understands the meaning behind his words or not.

  
It’s then, because of the glint in Dan’s eyes, that Phil quickly realizes he’s being a massive idiot, “Dan, would you like to go to the movies with me this weekend?”

  
Dan laughs, loud and piercing and Phil cannot look away, “Oh, thank fuck! I thought _I_ was going to have to ask.”

  
Phil also realizes in this moment that he is not subtle at all and that Dan probably knew all along how in love Phil was, but was waiting for him to work up the courage to make the first move.

  
***

  
They ride the bus together. They even walk to the bus stop together, since Phil leaves his home an hour earlier than needed just so he can walk to Dan’s house and hand him a bag of sweets that Phil fully intends to sneak into the theater. Phil knew that usually a first date warranted flowers of some kind, but what would Dan do with flowers? Sweets were a much better option.

  
(Dan seemed to think so too because he goes bright red upon seeing Phil and then eats half of the bag on the bus ride to the theater.)

  
***

  
Phil lets Dan pick the movie and then pays for both of their tickets and a giant tub of popcorn and one extra-large drink. Dan smiles and finds excuses to touch Phil’s wrists and shoulders the whole time and Phil may not be as smart as Dan, or as thoughtful, but he’s aware enough to know Dan is just as excited and nervous as he is.  
It calms him down some, knowing everything he feels is being felt by another person.

***

He doesn’t pay attention at all to the movie, neither does Dan, and if Phil wasn’t already convinced they were meant to be, he is after spending two hours holding hands with Dan in a semi-dark, semi-empty theater.


End file.
